Madness
by Sweet Pandora
Summary: Loucos... Eram loucos? Talvez. Mas... O que exatamente significa loucura? ºMikamiNearº ºLemonº ºShotaº ºUAº ºPrêmio do Concurso de Twoshots para Hiei-and-shinoº ºTwoshotº


**Madness**

_**Tentação e Luxúria**_

Louco... Sim, talvez ele fosse louco. Mas... O que exatamente era loucura? Uma doença? Não... Mikami não era do tipo que adoeceria tão fácilmente.

O fato era que, desde que bateu os olhos naquele garoto, não consegui deixar de pensar nele... E nem ao menos sabia seu nome verdadeiro! Tudo que sabia sobre o garoto era que era um albino e que seu apelido era "Near".

Near... Próximo... Próximo de que? O homem não sabia. Talvez, nem ao menos o órfão soubesse.

Mikami suspirou e bateu na mesma porta que batia todas as manhãs a quase um mês. Talvez... Ele estivesse mesmo doente.

- Senhor detetive! - Um velho simpático abriu a porta, com um sorriso estampado na face - Não chegou no horário de sempre! Já achávamos que o senhor não viria hoje.

- Eu vim. - Ele respondeu, friamente - Porque acho que Near viu algo na noite do assassinato que quer esconder.

- Por que ele faria isso, detetive?

- Eu não sei. - Mikami estava perdendo a paciência - Ele está na sala dos quebra-cabeças como sempre?

- Sim, senhor.

O detetive empurrou o de mais idade. Não estava com paciência para ouvir perguntas que não queria responder... Ou mesmo, não sabia responder. Mikami estava louco. Perdido em sua própria loucura. O que é a loucura? Talvez, nem os loucos saibam responder.

Abriu a porta para a sala dos quebra-cabeças. Não era muito grande, mas havia uma enorme variedade de imagens para serem montadas. Seu único freqüentador, Near, estava montando a imagem de uma montanha... Faltavam duas ou três peças.

- Bom dia, detetive. - O garoto falou, sem ao menos se virar, encaixando uma das últimas peças no quebra-cabeça - Está atrasado hoje.

- Me desculpe, Near. - Respondeu, sem entender muito bem por que se desculpava - Por que sempre monta essa mesma imagem dessa mesma montanha?

- Porque ela me lembra minha antiga casa. - Ele respondeu, mirando a imagem já formada.

- E... O que vai fazer agora que terminou?

- Isto. - Near despedaçou o quebra-cabeça e começou tudo de novo - Veio aqui para me perguntar sobre meu quebra-cabeça, detetive?

- Não.

Silêncio... O doce silêncio. Mikami não o apreciava. Era constrangedor! Repentinamente, um homem que sempre soube o que dizer ficou calado. Near deixou o quebra-cabeça pela primeira vez, em um mês, para mirar os olhos do detetive.

- O que você deseja, detetive? Quero dizer... Realmente. Você não vem aqui meramente para investigar.

Os olhos do mais velho se arregalaram. O que ele queria realmente? O que ele desejava acima de todas as coisas? Near.

Respondeu. Não com palavras, mas com um beijo repleto de volúpia. Near não resistiu nem por um segundo, apenas se rendeu ao braços fortes do detetive e permitiu a entrada da língua húmida e deliciosa do mais velho. Os corpos estavam muito próximos, tanto que um conseguia escutar as batidas do coração do outro.

O beijo se encerrou. Por alguns segundos, apenas se encararam, ofegantes. Mikami não resistiu. Beijou-o novamente, enquanto desabotoava a camisa branca e larga do garoto.

O mais velho separou-se do beijo e passou a dar atenção especial aos mamilos rosados do garotinho, lambendo-os e mordiscando-os.

Near se arrepiou. sempre fora bem sensato e sabia bem a hora das coisas acabarem. E era agora. Empurrou Mikami levemente, apanhando a camisa do chão, tentando recuperar o ritmo normal de sua respiração.

- Sinto muito, detetive. - O garopto abriu um leve sorriso - Digamos apenas que... Aqui não é o lugar certo.

- ... - Mikami se aproximou dele e beijou sua nuca - Neste caso, nós vamos dar uma volta amanhã.

O detetive voltou a caminhar, como se nada tivesse acontecido. Near voltou-se a seu quebra-cabeça.

- Nate River. - O menino gritou, sem se virar - Acho que você ainda não sabia o meu nome, detetive.

- Até amanhã, Nate. - Foi o que recebeu como resposta.

Mikami saiu dali o mais depressa que pode. Na realidade, estava um pouco assustado. Nem ele sabia que poderia estar assim tão louco. Tudo por culpa de Near! Ele enlouquecia as pessoas com seu olhar.

* * *

**N/A:** Parabéns pelo segundo lugar, Hee-chan 8D/

Tinha que ser minha esposinha linda pra ganhar o segundo lugar n.ns2

Espero que tenha gostado xD

Eu bem que tentei n.n""

**_Reviews? 8D_**


End file.
